Central Africa
Central Africa Stamp Sets on Space Date Topic Scott's # September 19, 1963 Publicizing telecommunications 25 - 26 (2) November 9, 1963 African Unity: sun shining on earth C11 (1) March 23, 1964 Radar tracking station C18 (1) April 20, 1964 International Quiet Sun Year 34 (1) March 23, 1965 Nimbus Weather satellite C27 (1) May 17, 1965 International Telecommunications Union Centenary 45 - 48, C29 (5) October 24, 1966 Conquest of the moon C36 - C38 (3), C38a (1) October 24, 1966 Conquest of the moon November 14, 1966 Astronauts, American and Russian C39 - C40 (2) November 14, 1966 D-1 sat w/Diamant rocket and globe C41 (1) September 9, 1967 Union of African & Malagasy Posts & TeleCommunications (UAMPT), 5th Anniv C46 (1) April 23, 1968 Venus IV exploration C56 (1) September 16, 1968 Conquest of the moon: surcharged C58, C61 (2) May 27, 1969 Apollo 8 C73 (1) June 1, 1970 Apollo 12 C81 (1) May 17, 1971 World TeleCommunications Day, 3rd C88 (1) November 19, 1971 Space achievements 147 - 152 (6) May 17, 1972 World Telecommunications Day, 4th 159 (1) August 12, 1972 Centraphilex 1972: Rocket, mailman; DC-3 plane; rocket, satellite; rocket, satellite C95 -C98 (4), C98a (1) December 18, 1972 Apollo 16 lunar rover C102 (1) May 17, 1973 International Telecommunications Day, 5th C111 (1) September 12, 1973 African Postal Union 194 (1) October 20, 1973 International Meteorological Coop (World Meteorological Organization) C115 (1) November 2, 1973 Copernicus C116 (1) December 15, 1973 Apollo 17 C119 - C123 (5) June 8, 1974 World Telecommunications Day 210 (1) January 1, 1976 International Telecommunications Union and satellite 249 (1) June 14, 1976 Apollo-Soyuz 251 - 252, C135 - C137 (5), C138 (1) December 1, 1976 Viking mission to Mars 257 - 258, C151 - C153 (5), C154 (1) January 1, 1977 World Telecommunications Day 315 (1) January 1, 1977 World Telecommunications Day 315 (1) March 1, 1977 World Telecommunications Day 280 (1) March 1, 1977 International Telecommunications Union and satellite 284 (1) April 1, 1977 Apollo-Soyuz 287, 290, C162, C168, C173 (5), C177 (1) April 1, 1977 Viking mission to Mars; Apollo-Soyuz 289, 292, C165, C171, C175 (5), C179 (1) May 17, 1978 UPU, Century of progress 333 - 336, C191 - C192 (6), Mi BL 24- 29 (6), C193 (1) March 6, 1979 International Year of the Child: children launching rocket, Intelsat; Einstein; Verne 379 (1), Mi BL 53 (1), C208 (1), Mi BL 57 (1) November 11, 1979 Apollo 11, 10th anniversary 391 - 392, C212 - C214 (5), C215 (1) April 8, 1980 Viking, Apollo-Soyuz, Voyager, European Space Agency, satellites, and space shuttle, Apollo 11 413 - 416, C221 - C222 (6), Mi BL 72 - 77 (6), C223 (1), Mi 670 (1), C223A (1), C223B (1) June 26, 1980 World Telecommunications Day C229 - C230 (2) July 25, 1980 Olympics, 1980: Intelsat satellite C233 (1), Mi BL 82 - 87 (6), Mi BL 89 (1), Mi BL 115 (1), Mi BL 116 - 121 (6) Mi BL 123 (1) November 4, 1980 Europe-Africa cooperation: telecommunications, meteorology, Ariane rocket 422, C234 (2), Mi BL 91, 95 (2), Mi BL 98 (1) January 1, 1981 Olympics, 1980: satellite with overprint C250 (1) May 17, 1981 World Telecommunications Day, 13th 444 (1) June 10, 1981 Apollo 15 445 - 448 (4) 449 (1) February 27, 1982 Space Shuttle Columbia C267 (1), Mi BL 179 (1), C268A (1), C268B (1), Mi 832 (1) Mi BL 180 - 181 (2) August 15, 1982 UN Conference on Peaceful Uses of Outer Space, 2nd 534 - 537, C277 - C278 (6), Mi BL 202- 207 (6), C279 (1), C279A (1), C279B (1) December 1, 1982 International Telecommunications Union Plenipotentiaries Conference 570 - 571 (2) January 1, 1983 Earth satellite receiving station 622 (1) January 31, 1983 UN Decade for African Transportation and Communications 572 - 573 (2) July 22, 1983 World Communications Year 597 - 598 (2) August 3, 1983 Olympics: Intelsat satellite 599 - 604 (6), Mi BL 248 - 253 (6), 605 (1), Mi 968 (1), Mi BL 254 - 255 (2) November 2, 1983 UPU Day & World Communications Year 619 (1) February 25, 1984 Kennedy and the first man on the moon 647 (1) August 6, 1984 Men of space 657 - 662 (6), 663 (1) October 31, 1985 Gagarin; Copernicus and Galileo; Karman, Lowell, Merbold, Apollo 11; Space research 758 - 763 (6), 764 (1) December 31, 1985 Halley's comet 779 - 784 (6), 785 (1) March 8, 1986 Halley, Giotto probe C318 - C322 (5) November 19, 1986 McAuliffe, Scrobee, and Smith - Challenger astronauts 822 (1), 823 (1) December 27, 1986 Pan-African Telecommunications Union congress 842 - 843 (2) January 27, 1987 Scientists & inventors 844 - 849 (6), 850 (1) August 4, 1989 Apollo missions, 11,15,16, 17 C340 - C343 (4) July 27, 1990 Space events: Galileo probe to Jupiter and Neil Armstrong 973 - 974 (2) July 27, 1990 Apollo 11, Saturn V rocket, astronauts C350 (1) January 1, 1994 Characters from "Star Wars" 1058 - 1060 (3) January 1, 1995 World Cup Soccer championship, 1994: satellite in margin 1087 (1) July 21, 1995 Monroe, Marilyn: rocket in margin 1100 (1) January 1, 1996 Summer Olympics: satellite in margin 1110A (1) January 1, 1996 UN and UNICEF, 50th anniversary 1157a - 1157c (3) November 22, 1996 Astronomical objects 1140a - 1140f (6) January 1, 1997 Conquest of space 1171 - 1176 (24), 1177 (1)